Anything You Say?
by sasunaru-eater
Summary: Luffy has pissed Zoro off enough for him to use Luffy's weakness against him! As Luffy gets attacked by Zoro's ticklish assaults what will happen to the poor captain when he says Zoro can do anything else except tickle him? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Luffy has pissed Zoro off enough for him to use Luffy's weakness against him! As Luffy gets attacked by Zoro's ticklish assaults what will happen to the poor captain when he says Zoro can do anything else except tickle him?

* * *

Luffy wasn't prepared for Zoro to grab him the way he did just now. Zoro, irritated about Luffy running over him while he was napping, had shot up from his position and grabbed Luffy by the waist to stop his antics. They were the only ones on the Thousand Sunny because they had to watch the ship while the others where in town. They had docked deep within the forest to keep out of sight and because Luffy and Zoro where probably the most recognizable, they were told to stay. Luffy of course was fully against this and was frantically pacing about because Zoro wouldn't play with him. He did everything he could think of, he tried to raid the fridge but it was locked, he showered, and he wanted to explore the forest but Zoro said no. So he resorted to running around like a lunatic. Zoro was about to just take Luffy and shove him down into a napping position and possibly suffocate the boy until he lost consciousness. But Luffy's high pitched squeal when his hips were squeezed gave Zoro another idea on how to still the young captain. He squeezed again and Luffy bit his lip and squirmed in his arms. Zoro had known Luffy was ticklish but had never thought to use this weakness to his advantage.

Before he knew it, Luffy had found himself thrown over Zoro's shoulders like a sack of potatoes and realized that Zoro was heading to the crows nest. Zoro knew they wouldn't be disturbed up there. Once they reached the top, Zoro threw Luffy onto the floor, Luffy could tell what was going to happen so he tried to break for it but before he could, Zoro had taken off Luffy's shirt and with one finger, stroked down his back. Luffy trembled and collapsed onto the ground. In his ticklish agony, Zoro straddled him and lightly squeezed and massaged Luffy's lower hips. Luffy tried to struggle but the sensation distracted him and Zoro overpowered him easily.

"Heh-heh! N-nooooo! Zorohoho! STOP!" Luffy wailed.

"I thought you wanted to play? So Im playing with you." Zoro said with a cruel smirk as he bent down and laid his lips across Luffy's stomach and blew a loud raspberry. He firmly pressed down on Luffy's hips to keep him from bucking away.

"NOOHOHOHOOHOHOO! AAAGHHH! AHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA HAHAHAHA!" Luffy screamed, the sensation causing him to go into convulsions. Zoro hummed while watching Luffy curl up around his head and grip his hair. "Gehehehe! s-stop! Captaihiihihins orderherheeers!" He tugged rapidly on Zoro's hair when he felt a tongue prob into his belly-button. He twitched and more giggles poured out from him. Zoro eventually stopped, not wanting his hair to be pulled out. In his sate, Luffy couldn't do anything to prevent what Zoro did next. Zoro had picked Luffy up and placed him on his lap with Luffy facing him, he then tied Luffy's hands up behind his own (Zoro's) back, so the captain couldnt escape. Zoro nestled his head onto Luffy's shoulders so he could see what he was doing.

Luffy's bare, unscathed back was before him. He gently stroked it up and down with one finger from each hand. He heard clearly Luffy's gasps and giggles, he felt Luffy trembling and trying to force himself further into Zoro's embrace in order to escape the fingers. Zoro trailed his hands down ever so slowly, feeling every bump of Luffy's spine and feeling it arch away from his touch. When he reached the bottom, just above Luffy's butt, he found a really interesting spot. He stroked it gently and tested it out as Luffy went ballistic at the gentle touches.

"Gyaahahahaha! NOOOO! DOHOHOHNNNNT! S-stop!" He wined, "I dont like it when you touch there!" Zoro ignored Luffy's pleas and dipped his hands into Luffy's pants to test if the captains butt was ticklish as well. He stroked the sides of Luffy's cheeks and raised an eyebrow on how Luffy's laugh reached a tone of pleasure and not hysteria. Zoro continued his touches until Luffy cried out for him to stop and how it felt weird. Zoro then continued up Luffy's back and began to prod Luffy's neck and ears. Luffy giggled at the gentle pokes and shook his head to try and evade the hands. He squealed when he felt Zoro's tongue squish into his right ear. Luffy leaned back, but Zoro followed until he was lying on-top of Luffy. He then took Luffy's hands and untied them.

"Damn, didn't know you were so sensitive. I'll have to remember this so I can play with you when I get bored." Zoro purred.

"Gehehheehehe! Nooooohohohhoooo! Phht! Don't touch there! NO! Not my feet! please!" It was too late though, Luffy was thrown onto a beanbag in the training room and he hugged it for dear life. Zoro proceeded to remove Luffy's sandals and threw them to the other side of the room. Luffy tried to kick Zoro off, but the professional swordsman easily dodged the attack and grabbed the ankle of the foot.

"Oh, so you wan me to take care of this one first hmm?" He tugged the struggling Luffy closer and examined the squirming foot. Zoro had a great idea on how to make Luffy go ballistic and lose it. He brought the foot closer to himself and leaned back until he was leaning back onto the other beanbag chair in the room, he brought the foot closer to his face and gave it a looong lick. Luffy exploded in hysterical fits of laughter as Zoro continued to lick and kiss his foot. Zoro was enjoying Luffy's smell, he must have accidentally used the girls body wash because he smelled like fruit. Though Zoro liked Luffy's natural scent more, this meant he would drag Luffy back into the bath and wash him again. And Zoro had some pretty perverted ideas running through his head on what to do in the bathroom with Luffy.

"GAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA! NOOOOOOHOOOHOHOHO! STAHAHHAAAAAHAAAPPHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Luffy screamed when Zoro clamped his poor foot in between his legs and began to scratch at the heel. Zoro was rather surprised, usually a persons most sensitive spot was the center of the sole, but Luffy's was the heel. Zoro then gripped Luffy's toes and scratched at the sensitive skin underneath which made Luffy sit straight up and grab Zoro's wrist. "Sss-sstaoppphh! mmm-Imm seheerioussss!" Luffy was trying with all his might to not laugh but Zoro again devoured the foot making Luffy lose it. Luffy continued to writhe around as his sole was scratched at and his stomach was gently teased.

Zoro sat down on Luffy's legs and spider-tickled up Luffy's ribs. Luffy squealed and curled up and managed to turn over, but that didn't stop Zoro from attacking the boys stomach! He towered over Luffy and used one hand to clamp around the younger's wrists and the other to continue the torture on Luffy's stomach. "OHOHHOHOHOOOHOHGAAAHAHHAAAHAHAHAAADAHAHAAA! MAKEIHIIHIHHIHIHIHIHIITIHISTAAAHAHAAPAAA! I GIVE!HAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAHAHA! PLEASE! I GIVE! NO MOOORHOHOHHHOOORREHHEHEEHE!"

"Hmmm... Should I really stop?" Zoro asked while stroking Luffy's neck, watching his captains tears pour out in ticklish agony.

"YES! hehheee! Stop! STAHHAAAHAHAHAAAPP! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOOO NAHAAAHAAT MYHHIHIHIHIIARMMPIHIHITS! GAHHAAAHAHAA!" Zoro continued to jab his fingers into his captain's armpit. Relishing how it made Luffy scream in defeat. "Really now? you seem to be having a lot of fun, Im still not satisfied here..."

"DOOHOHOHOOHOOWHATEVERYOOHOHOHOHOOOWANAHAHAT! NYAAAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! JUSTMAAAAAKEHEHEHEITHIHIHSTAAPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Zoro released his poor captain who was now completely flushed and exhausted. Luffy wiped away the drool that had come out of his mouth and sniffled quite a bit before he could look back at Zoro in fear of being tickled again.

"Luuuffy..." Zoro called out in a sing-song voice. Luffy flinched and tried to ignor Zoro but Zoro ended up putting Luffy back in his lap and said, "Im still not satisfied, hmmm... what should I do?"

"Just as long as it's not tickling! Anything else is fine!" Luffy barked, he then crossed his arms and pouted.

"Anything?"

Wellll? What do you think should happen next?hmmm?


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy could tell that the moment Zoro purred out anything he was in deep shit. Before he could scramble out of the crows nest Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and grunted as the boy struggled. "Oh HELL NO, your not going anywhere!" Luffy wined and gripped Zoro's arms tightly. "B-but, I'm...ummm-" Luffy was cut off from any excuses that could tumble out of his mouth when Zoro clamped his mouth over Luffy's and ravished the smaller male into submission. He forcefully shoved his tongue into Luffy's mouth and explored the wet cavern. He wrapped his tongue around his captains and bit lightly at the tip and stretched the tongue out of Luffy's mouth. "Gueeeeh!" Luffy's quite moan turned into an awkward noise, Zoro released the appendage to laugh at his captains face, "Thats attractive..." Luffy's tongue was still out of his mouth, he was about to yell at Zoro but couldn't because Zoro again took his tongue and stretched it out again and let it snap back into Luffy's mouth before going back in. Zoro pushed Luffy to the ground and turned his head so he could get a better angle. Zoro lapped at the roof of Luffy's mouth, which made Luffy moan into the kiss. It had tickled a lot and he tried to kick Zoro because he needed air NOW! Zoro ignored Luffy for a bit and ran his toungue over Luffy's teeth while stroking the base of his captains neck. Luffy trembled at the feeling and bit Zoro's tongue.

"OUCH! The fuck was that for?!" Zoro yelled, gripping Luffy's jaw so he could force the smaller teen to look at him. Luffy coughed and held weakly onto Zoro's arm for support, after a while he was able to choke out "I need to breathe! And not to mention that you're rapeing me!" Luffy shrieked. Zoro paused at this, "Im rapeing you?" "YES!" "But you have a hard on, therefore your enjoying this" Zoro licked up Luffy's neck to his jaw line. "THATS!...shit, ummm...waitwait!" "NO."

Zoro shut Luffy up once more and peeled off Luffy's pants. "Whats this? Going commando I see." Zoro pinned Luffy down just so he could stare and admire, he knew it made Luffy extremely embarrassed. ''Stop s-staring" Luffy whispered, he twisted in Zoro's grip. Zoro pecked Luffy lightly on the cheek and moved to remove his own shirt and black cargo pants. He left his black boxers on for now, Luffy stared for a bit admiring Zoro's muscular body. He looked down at his leaner body which lacked muscles. Zoro saw Luffy comparing himself to his second mate. Zoro picked Luffy up and carried him over to the beanbag that was in the training room. He placed Luffy gently onto the cushion and covered the boys eyes with his hand. He leaned down and pecked the flustered captain and went down further, occasionally kissing the hot body here and there. Luffy gripped Zoro's wrist and tried to remove it from his face but completely forgot about the hand when he felt something wet and hot engulf his member. "Uuuuuuh... z-zoro!" Luffy stammered as he felt his first mate take in his member fully and massage the base with his tongue. Luffy mewled and completely dropped all defenses and subsided to the pleasure. Zoro felt his captains tenseness disappear and continued with his ministrations. "Uuuuuu...nonono! Zorooo! Kiss, I want a kiss!" Luffy wailed. Zoro gladly obliged and released his captains erection and kissed Luffy passionately. "Wanna cum!" Luffy demanded. His penis painfully hard and leaking pre-cum. Zoro maneuvered Luffy's legs over his shoulders and wet his fingers with his saliva.

"Guh! It hurts!" Luffy complained, "Stop! I said it hurts!" "Luffy, it will feel better soon..." Zoro murmured into his captains ears as he continued to make scissor motions with his fingers in Luffys ass. He then positioned himself at Luffy's entrance and thrust in. Luffy screamed at the pain of being filled so quickly but it died when Zoro hit his prostate. Luffy began to moan loudly like an animal in heat as Zoro continued to pound his prostate. "ZORO!" Luffy screamed. Zoro in return smirked and pounded into the same spot. "So its here" He bent down and licked Luffy's ear relishing the moans that poured out of his captain. Zoro continued to thrust into the smaller body repeatedly. "Ahhhhh...annnn..AH! GOD! STOP, NO MORE!" Zoro didn't listen though and grabbed Luffy's arm and lifted the boy up to balance on his knees and continued to pound into the smaller body. Luffy screamed in agony as his orgasm came closer and closer only to be denied by Zoro's firm grip around his shaft.

"Hey, who said you could cum?" Zoro grunted as he continued to pound mercilessly into the boy at an erratic pace. He flipped Luffy over and lifted the boy up to sit on his lap. Zoro bit at the younger's nipples loving the sound of his captain mewls.

"Hey Im gonna cum soon." Zoro purred, "your so tight, so good captain."

"Guuuh! j-just let me cum already!" Luffy cried out in response. Zoro's thrust became faster and more sporadic pushing all of his strength into Luffy making the younger's eyes roll to the back of his head in euphoria. Zoro grunted, still gripping Luffy's cock, he was close. He grinned evilly because he knew that he found a new partner, someone who was equally as strong as him and had the same stamina. Meaning that Zoro could go all out on Luffy and not worry about the boy getting injured or not being able to take it. "ZORO!" Luffy sobbed, snapping Zoro out of his fantasies. "I gotta cum! Im gonna diiiiee!" Zoro rolled his eyes and pumped Luffy watching as the boy started to convulse and release into Zoro's hand. Zoro groaned as Luffy tightened up around him during his orgasm. Zoro shuddered as he released into Luffy causing the boy to choke out one last moan at the milky heat that entered him.

Zoro held the captain in his afterglow and murmured into the others ear "How was that captain?" Luffy looked up at his first mate and just panted before whispering "really good" and blushing 20 shades of red. Zoro smirked at this and lifted Luffy up to escort him to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
